Serpent of the Sound
by Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness
Summary: She was supposed to only be useful for her medical skills. But, in the end, it seemed she had other ideas. OrchimaruxSakura
1. Usefull

**Today, I attempt a pairing that few have dared breach. Dont flame me for it! I have always liked Orochimaru, and after seeing this totally sexy picture on Deviantart(see my profile for the link) the evil plot bunnies of DOOM made me write this fanfic. OK, on with the story!**

Chapter 1-Usefull

Sakura Haruno. He had first seen her in the chunin exams. And since then, he found himself thinking about her more than he should have.

Orochimaru didn't love people the way others would think. He knew he didn't love her, but there was something about her that made her interesting. She was strong, though not strong enough to be worthy of much notice. Perhaps it was her unwavering devotion to the Uchiha that had first caught his attention. Even after he had joined Orochimaru, she still seemed to have hope that he would return. It was enough to make him laugh at times.

And there _was_ some possible use in her. What she lacked in battle strength, she made up for in her healings skills. She was currently a successful medic Nin, and had been receiving training from Tsunade. Her healing was already proving to be level with, if not higher then Kabuto's own skills. He knew this because he had sent several summon snakes to keep an eye on what happened in Konoha. And, for the time being, observing her was all he cared to do.

Sakura walked into her apartment, only half awake. She had gotten her own apartment when she had become a licensed healer. But so many of the village's best healers were out on missions, and today had been very hard on her.

She slipped off her shoes and dragged the bags she was carrying towards the kitchen. She wasn't even sure if what she had bought was food, she had been so exhausted.

She walked to the kitchen, pausing when she noticed a mouse crossing her path. But she didn't have the strength to be all girly about it. She just kept walking. She had been using mice to practice delicate and precise healing techniques. That was, until they got loose. She hadn't had the energy to get rid of them yet, and had been forced to sleep to the sounds of the walls squeaking for the last three weeks.

She made it to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter before making her way to the chair and table. She went so slow that it felt like hours before she touched the small table she had set in the corner of the kitchen. She pulled out the chair, only to find something already occupying it. A small yellow snake was curled up in it. Sakura was awake enough to notice the distinctly mouse shaped lump in its middle. Instead of screaming like she would have if she were awake, Sakura glared at the snake.

"I was going to sit there," she muttered.

As if it understood her, the snake slithered off the chair and onto the floor, showing off a purple underbelly. Sakura gratefully collapsed into it, almost hard enough to break it. She turned her head to stare at the snake, who was staring back. She struggled to remember the species, but failed. Something in the back of her mind told her the snake wasn't poisonous, but still something to watch out for.

She remembered the mouse and the squeaking walls. Perhaps having the snake around wasn't a bad thing. It would get a better meal then it would in the wild, and Sakura wouldn't have to worry about finding a mouse in her food.

She stared at the snake once more before forcing herself from the chair.

"I'm going to bed," she yawned, as if it would matter to the snake.

She let out a tired groan and half walked half dragged herself to her bedroom. She was asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

At the same time she fell sleep, the unusual yellow snake slithered out of Sakura's apartment. It left Konoha, stopping after traveling deep into the forest around it. There was a large puff of white smoke and the snake became Orochimaru. He had recently perfected a jutsu that allowed him to take the form of a serpent. He thought back to what had happened at Sakura's apartment. He hadn't expected to be seen, but she hadn't even seemed startled, just annoyed.

He smirked slightly; she certainly was…interesting. And she _could_ be of use to him. But that left the problem of convincing her to join him. He knew that Sasuke had come to him for the power to kill his brother, but Sakura was different. If he placed a cursed seal on her, that would help. He wondered briefly if she would have enough anger to activate the seal's power, or even survive it.

He brushed that thought away quickly. If she couldn't survive it then she wasn't worth his time. He smirked, as a small plan began to form in his mind. He placed his hands together and performed the seals he needed.

"Henjiru Ichigan Daija Jutsu!"

There was the same puff of white smoke, and Orochimaru was a snake again. He made his way back to the village, grinning, if a snake can do that.

**Ok, review please! And try and be nice to me! (I said try, not neccesarily succed!)**


	2. A Stubborn Spy

**Thanks to my two wondefull reviewers who didnt think this fic was crap. I'm sorry this chapter is abrupt and pointless. I just started school and and OroSaku fic is alot harder to write then one would think, and I just started school again so my brain is fully fried.**

Tigress- True. Theres about 5 OrocSaku fics and there all one shots.

overlordofnobodies- Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Zomg! Forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did!**

Chapter 2-A Stubborn Spy

Sakura wasn't the only one Orochimaru kept an eye on. He kept a close eye on the Kyuubi brat as well. Naruto could be a major threat to any and all plans he had. Especially when he became Hokage. He knew that Naruto was getting closer and closer to his dream, and the stronger he got the more of a threat he became. But for now, the brat was still young and weak and Orochimaru felt confident he could carry on his plans undetected.

Orochimaru usually preferred the more depressed and under appreciated type in his followers, it made them easier to manipulate. The idea was to make her come to him. To do that he would have to convince her she _was_ under appreciated and that her talents could be better used in the Sound. He wasn't even above using Sasuke to convince her as a back up plan. He had been her crush, and she might come if she thought she could 'save' him.

The snake Sannin stood in his human form, watching her sleep. He concidered how easy it would be to kill her right then when she was defensless. But he wanted her skills, and that was useless when she was dead.

(Early the next morning)

Sakura yawned and blinked her eyes. The light in the room momentarily blinded her, but she could have sworn she saw someone standing in her door way. But when she looked properly, there was nobody. She shrugged and passed it off as a figment of her imagination. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was. She had only an hour before she was expected back at the hospital. She slipped on slippers an shuffled down the hall to the kitchen. She wouldn't even bother getting dressed untill she had coffee. Once she started the water boiling, she moved to sit down in the only kitchen chair. She blinked in surprise when she saw the same yellow and purple snake from last night. She frowned, annoyed that it had taken her seat again. "Look you!" She snapped, to groggy to realize that the snake probablly didn't understand her, "That's my seat! Go find somewhere else to lounge about!" Her eyes flashed like they did when she was about to beat up Naruto, "I'm tired and I havent had my coffee! NOW MOVE!" In truth, yelling at it probablly wasn't the safest thing to do. The snake lifted its head and stared at her, looking as surprised as a snake can be. It slid onto the floor and Sakura sat down. She nearly scream when the snake slid up her leg and into her lap. She froze, still not sure if the snake was poisoness. One false move could get her bitten. The snake hissed slightly, and lifted its head again. Sakura was sure that she was going to get bitten. But instead she felt its cool scales as it wrapped itself around her left arm. She cautiously moved her arm about, test the snakes tollerance. Why hadnt it bitten her? Even if it wasn't poisoness, this was very unusal behavior for a snake. She had concidered the possibility of it being a summon snake, but she didn't sense any chakra in it, as was common for summon creatures. The kettle whistled, signaling that the water was boiling. Still eyeing the snake wairily, she moved from her seat and towards the stove. The snake didn't even acknowledge the fact that it was moving at all. She used her other arm to make her coffee, making sure to move her left arm as little as possible. When she sat down again, the snake still hadnt moved. She finished drinking her coffee, and felt slightly better. She stared at the snake, wondering what she was going to do about it. She couldn't risk brining it into the hospital with her. She took a deep breath. What she planned to do could spell her death if the creature was poisoness. She wrapped her fingers around it in an attempt to pry it off. But its grip was tougher then a steel cable. The snake resfused to budge. Sakura sighed, and pulled her sleeve over it. She didn't have the heart to kill it, but she didn't want to be seen with a snake on her arm either. She headed out the door, jumping onto her own roof and towards the hosptial. If she had been looking, she would have seen the snake give what was obviously a grin. Hidden beneath her sleeve, Orochimaru inwardly chuckled. It was almost to easy. This way, he could see her work first hand.

**I'm sorry this suck, really. But like I said, my brain is fried. Next chapter will be more intersting I swear! If you've read this then plese review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is very short but its an 'I'm still here' update. As we speak I am working on the next parts of my fanfics so enjoy this tidbit, ok?

Sakura sighed as she reached the hospital. She paused a minute to pull down her sleeve in order to hide her new scaly passenger, scowling as she did. If she did it right, the snake wouldn't hinder her work at all. In fact, it seemed so light she would almost have thought it wasn't there. Growling to herself, Sakura washed her hands at the appropriate station and went to go see to the patient she'd bandaged yesterday. She smiled politely as she entered his room.

"Hello Surret-san." The man in question had dark blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He smiled back at her and then winced as her smile sharpened into something fierce.

"Hello Haruno-san." He mumbled. His right arm was completely bandaged. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Problems?" She purred, a decidedly vicious glint in her eye.

"N-n-no Haruno-san!" Surret insisted, looking nervous. Sakura smirked.

"Good. I take it you've learned your lesson then?" She growled, eyes narrowing.

"H-h-hai Haruno-san."

"Good. Then I don't expect to have you back here with burns like that again. You're a Jounin! You're supposed to know better then to experiment with exploding tags in an unsafe environment!" She untied the bandages to show new pink skin. "You're lucky I managed to fix it again without scaring!"

"I'm used to scars, they don't bother me." Surret muttered in a half hearted attempt to defend himself.

"Oh really? But I think you're a bit confused. Kunai wounds heal fine, scar or not, as long as the muscle is saved. Burns, on the other hand, hurt and continue to hurt you. The damage to your skin could force you to retire. Do you want to stop being a ninja that badly Surret-san?"

"No Haruno-san…." He smiled cheerfully suddenly. "But you always take such good care of me Haruno-san!" He hesitated, looking at his lap and then back at Sakura. "H-haru-I mean…Sakura…Sakura-chan. Would you…um…would you concider going out to dinner with me?" Sakura blinked.

"Uh…sure. I suppose I could use a night out. And just call me Sakura, ok Surret-san?" She smiled gently, "When would you like to go out?"

"Please, Sakura, call me Johnathan. And how about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up from work, ok?" Sakura giggled and nodded, a blush spreading across her face.

"I have to go now." Sakura signed a few papers on a clip board and handed the clip board to him. "Just take this to the front desk." She turned around to leave, pausing right before she walked out the door, "Oh! And Jonathan-kun, you better not let me catch you here for self induced burns again." There was a steely warning in her voice as she went to check her schedule for the day.

Read, review, loves you!


End file.
